Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-152600 describes a method of preventing fixed pattern detection properties from degrading when there is a frequency drift in the received signals.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-274317 describes an apparatus and a method for generating a display profile adapted to the phase variation of each burst signal, so that control operations may be adapted to the propagation environment.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-258925 describes a method of detecting a preamble with the use of two types of detectors, i.e., a synchronous detector and an asynchronous detector.
Japanese Patent No. 3522631 describes a method of correcting frequency offset by detecting Doppler frequency with high precision, while reducing an increase in the quantity of arithmetic operations, even for signals that are transmitted in bursts.